


Sammy is the Cake.

by casperlveswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Date Night, Dinner, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperlveswriting/pseuds/casperlveswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another date night for Sam and Gabriel. Sam made a big dinner that consists of, spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread and for dessert there was chocolate cake with moose tracks ice cream (Gabriel's favorite). Sam was working on the spaghetti and the garlic bread was in the oven when Gabriel Showed up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy is the Cake.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really smutting at first then gets fluffy so yeah if you don't like then don't read.

"Hiya Sams," Gabriel said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Sams back. Sam turned around and gave Gabriel a kiss on the forehead, Gabriel then hopped around to the other side of the counter and sat down and watched as Sam boiled some water. "So Sams, what's for dessert," Gabriel asked as he looked Sam up and Down.

"Cake," Sam replied as he rolled his eyes at Gabriel. Gabriel then raised his hand and was going to snap but, Sam had reached across the counter and grabbed Gabriel's hand, "But, You have to eat dinner first," Sam added with a bitchface. Gabriel's bottom lip popped out into a pout and started to whimper.

"But, Sammy-,".

"Gabe. No," Sam said sternly as he wet back to cooking. Gabriel slumped over in his seat and put his head down on the counter. He wasn't going to argue, Sam liked pretending that Gabriel was human sometimes. Even though that meant the Gabriel would have to do things that he wouldn't normally do. The oven went off pulling Gabriel back down to earth as Sam pulled the garlic bread out and placed it in front of Gabriel, who sat up and looked at it like it was a chopped off limb. Gabriel looked at Sam with big golden puppy dog eyes. He was bored and he wanted something sweet. Sam bitchfaced Gabriel bit it wasn't working.

"what Gabe?" Sam asked with irritation.

"Caaaaaake," Gabriel wined as he made grabbing hand motions in the air.

"No," Sam said as he turned around going back to cooking. Gabriel crossed his arms and glared at the back of Sam's head. Gabriel sat thinking of ways he could get the cake without pissing Sam off and boy was that a challenge. A devilish grin washed across Gabriel's face as the perfect plan was forming in his head. Gabriel disappeared and reappeared behind Sam. So he wouldn't here him coming. He pulled on the bow that held Sam's apron up. Sam turned around with fire in his eyes.

"What the hell Gabe!?" He yelled. Gabriel put a finger on Sam's lips as his other hand pulled the apron away. Sam's bitchface twisted with more bitch.

"Gabe what in the hell-," Gabriel didn't let Sam finish his sentence. Gabriel had grabbed Sam's head and shoved his tongue in Sams mouth. Preventing him from saying anymore. Sam's tongue pulled back from surprise ad then slowly danced and twirled around Gabriel's. Gabriel's left hand held onto the back of Sams head, running his fingers slowly through his hair. Sam purred and Gabriel's right hand slid up Sam's shirt, passing his stiff abs and finding a nipple. Sam pulled away and look at Gabriel with big eyes.

"Gabe I-," Gabriel twisted Sams nipple making him lose his train of thought. Gabriel Smiled as he rolled the nipple around under his fingers and watched as Sam's bitchface faded away and was replaced with pleasure. Sam bit his lip holding in a moan. Using his free hand Gabriel took Sam's shirt off as he made a trail of kisses that started at his chin and curved around his collarbone and made it down to his other nipple. Gabriel twisted one nipple slightly as he licked the other. Sam ran his hand through Gabriel's hair letting his hand rest on the back of Gabriel's head. Gabriel grinned and he started to suck on the nipple. Sam made joyful noises and gripped Gabriel's hair pulling him away from the nipple and kissing him. Gabriel's and Sams tongue's fought over each other trying to make it into the other one's mouth. Gabriel right hand played with Sams nipple as his left hand ventured down below his waist. Sam stopped Gabriel and pulled away from their kiss.

"Not now," Sam said as he kissed Gabriel on the lips. Gabriel's eyes shimmered with grace.

"Yes now," He demanded, "If I can't have cake," Gabriel snapped his fingers sending himself and Sam into the bedroom. Sam appeared on the bed and Gabriel was on his knees above him. "Then I'll just have to make you into my cake," Gabriel Said with a smile as his hand kneaded the bulge in Sam's jeans. Sam's face twisted with pleasure as he glared at Gabriel. Gabriel snapped his fingers making Sams pants disappear and Gabriel rubbed at the bulge that was hidden underneath Sams underwear. 

"Dinner's going to burn," Sam said as he moaned slightly. Gabriel laughed and leaned over and started to kiss Sam down his body.

"Should," kiss "You," kiss "Really," kiss "Be worrying," kiss "About that," kiss "Right know," Gabriel said as the last kiss landed at the top of Sams underwear. Gabriel could feel a wet spot forming from wear he had been rubbing. Gabriel bit the top of Sam's underwear and took them off with his teeth reveling Sams hard cock that was starting to drizzle precum. Gabriel kissed up Sams leg leaving one last kiss right next to his cock. Sam looked up at Sams face which was begging for Gabriel. Gabriel smiled wickedly and laid on top of Sam. "Do you really want this?" Gabriel asked as he rubbed himself against Sam.

"Yes," Sam whimpered as he grabbed Gabriel's hips. Gabriel tisked Sam for being impatient and snapped his fingers resulting in Sams arms and legs being tied to the bed.

"Do you really want this?" Gabriel asked again as he pushed his hips down and rubbed.

"Yessss," Sam begged giving  Gabriel puppy dog eyes. Gabriel grinned then sat above Sam on his knees.

"First I have to make my cake," Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and a can of chocolate frosting appeared in his hands. Gabriel looked at Sam as he dipped his finger in the chocolate then made a trail down Sam's body. Gabriel then licked up the trail, Sam shivered under his tongue and whimpered.

"Gabe please," Sam said whimpering as his hips moved under Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and covered Sams entire chest with the frosting.

"What do you say?" Gabriel asked as he snapped his fingers and a box of strawberries appeared in his hands.

"Please?" Sam asked as he puppy dogged Gabriel.

"No," Gabriel said as he placed a strawberry over each of Sams nipples. Gabriel then took one strawberry and scoped up some chocolate from Sams chest. Gabriel sucked on the strawberry sucking all of the chocolate off.

"Then what do I say?" Asked Sam that whimpered like a lost little puppy. Gabriel then began licked the chocolate off using some of his grace to keep Sam on the edge of exploding. Sam gasped as Gabriel took one of the strawberries off and licked his nipple.

"Sorry," Gabriel whispered in Sams ear as he nibbled his ear lobe a little. Sam let out a soft moan.

"Sorry for what?" Sam asked as his voice broke. Gabriel sat up and looked at Sam's chest that was now a chocolate mess.

"For not letting me have cake," Gabriel pouted. If Sam wasn't so pleasured right know Gabriel would be getting a bitchface.

"Sorry," Sam cried. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sams chest was all clean, Gabriel on the other hand was now naked with a bottle of lube.

"Do you promise to be good," Gabriel said teasingly as he stroked Sams hard cock.

"Fuck," Sam said under his breath. After Gabriel stroked Sam until he cumed he lubed up his fingers and teased him some more until Sam threatened to never let Gabriel use whipped cream during sex. After about thirty minuets of thrusting and moans a fire alarms went off making Gabriel laugh his head off. He snapped his fingers making it go off and continued with Sam. After hours of lube and climaxes Sam and Gabriel laid in bed with each other. Sams eye were closed. Damn maybe Gabriel did go a little far.

"I love you," Gabriel said as he curled up against Sam. Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel pulling him in closer.

"I love you too," He said as he started to drift off into sleep.

"When will you be ready for round two?" Gabriel asked with a laugh. Sam smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel's head.

"Thirty minuets," Sam said as he passed out. Gabriel smiled and listened to Sams heart. He was one luck son of a bitch to have a boyfriend like Sam.


End file.
